All I Ask of You
by Turducken
Summary: Claire/Alice one-shot. Trouble in paradise? Oh man, I hope not! Claire makes demands of Alice, and Alice doesn't know if she can comply.


I dont own RE. That much should be painfully obvious. If I did...blah blah, Alice and Claire would make with the humpies, blah blah. But I dont. So read this instead. ^.-

**All I Ask of You**

Alice thought that the couch got a bad rap. Really, it wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. Sure, there were springs that dug into her back, biting painfully throughout the night. There were also the mysterious stains that she would rather just keep a mystery. Hell, the lumps in the couch weren't so bad either. They were like a mini vacation away from her not so special bed. Yeah, Alice was definitely becoming an expert couch sleeper. The reason? Oh. Well. The reason for Alice being on the couch for the past three days was due to a fiery and very pissed off red head kicking her out of their bed. Or...was it Claire's bed now? Who knew. What Alice _did_ know, was that she wasn't allowed back until she did as Claire asked of her.

Usually Alice had absolutely no problem doing whatever Claire wanted. All Claire had to do was say the word, and Alice would be there. As of late, Chris and K-Mart had started using other colorful terms to describe how Alice acted around Claire,

_whipped_

but she chose to ignore them. What did they know, anyway? She was in love. It was absolutely essential to be there for the one you love. It wasn't just one sided, either. Claire was there for Alice when she was in the worst of moods. Times like these were when Alice blamed herself for everything that had happened in the past, and Claire was right there to lift her spirits, to let her know that she didn't need to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders anymore.

Alice laid back, taking up the full length of the couch. She sighed to herself and then smiled fondly, thoughts of red hair, soft skin and beautiful blue eyes clouding her mind. Not even two seconds later, the smile was completely gone as she surveyed her current surroundings. Rolling her eyes and grunting slightly, she sat back up, and put her head in her hands. What to do, what to do. What Claire had asked of her was down right cruel. Alice may have been a hardcore, badass, undead killing machine before settling down in Arcadia, but hey, she had feelings too. Alice took a minute to let her mind wander back to that precise moment when everything had gone to shit.

"_This is complete bullshit and you know it. I don't understand what your problem is. All it takes is one little-"_

_Alice put her hand over Claire's mouth, instantly silencing her. When she met the blue eyes staring back at her, she instantly regretted it, for the gaze conveyed all the venom that was previously pouring out of the red head's mouth. _

"_I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm going to try and fix this...just not in the way that you want. You understand?"_

_Claire let the angry look in her eyes drop for a second, and Alice breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_Yeah, I understand. You're wimping out. Well you know what, Alice? I'll let you think about how much I mean to you, and how badly you want to salvage this relationship. And guess what! You get the couch all to yourself! Isn't that just super?"_

_Alice stopped whatever she was about to say, and did the world's best impression of a goldfish, mouth opening and closing several times. _

"_You're kidding me, right? Claire, you know I love you! I love you more than anything...You cant be serious about this."_

_Claire walked over to Alice and put both of her hands on the sides of her face. Tone softening, she met Alice's eyes sweetly. "Mmmm...then prove it to me, baby." Alice was then met with a comforter hitting her in the face, and the slamming noise of the door to their (Claire's?) room._

Alice once again sighed to herself. _I am so screwed._

Stretching out the kinks that the couch had installed into her body over night, Alice made her way to the breakfast hall. Though she hadn't been able to eat much after her fight with Claire, her body was now begging her for some sort of sustenance, and she was happy to oblige.

She looked around at the tables that were set up, and at the line of food that had been provided buffet style. Though she wasn't really looking anywhere particular, she was hoping to get a glace at a pair of blue eyes she had been missing as of late. Eyes widening slightly, Alice spotted what she wasn't _was_ really looking for.

There was Claire, in all her beautiful glory, sitting next to Luther West (star basketball player, didn't you know?) her hand resting gently on his arm. Her smile was wide, showing perfectly white teeth as she laughed at whatever had just been said. Alice might have been mistaken but...was that a goddamn twinkle in her eye? Oh. Hell. No.

In one swift motion, she threw her tray to the side and rushed towards where Luther and Claire were sitting. Before Alice had thrown the tray, Claire looked up briefly, meeting Alice's eyes. And winked. Maybe that's what had set Alice off in the first place. Well, that and many many other things. When Alice arrived at the side of the table where the two sat, Luther looked up in genuine surprise.

"Alice, hey! Want to join us?"

Alice smiled at his offer, but instead of speaking, she grabbed Claire's arm and tugged her up in a standing position. The angry look was not lost on Alice, but she shrugged it off. She had important matters to settle.

"Luther. I need to you listen very very closely to what I'm about to say to you." With that statement hanging in the air, Alice surprised everyone by grabbing Claire's back side. "This is mine. _She _is mine. You see this?" Alice once again jumped severely out of character and put Claire's hand on her own backside. "I'm hers. She's mine. I'm hers. You got it?"

Luther gulped slightly before nodding repeatedly, far too shocked to speak.

Alice turned to Claire and smiled crookedly before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the main lodgings. Once they arrived, Claire turned to Alice, an eye brow raised slightly.

"I can't honestly say that I expected that. I mean, all I wanted was for you to kick him in the balls to let him know you were off limits. I never said you had to go all cave-man on me. Though I have to admit, that was kinda hot."

Alice stepped toward Claire, and in one swift motion, shoved her back onto the bed.

"Silence, woman. We shall now make with the passionate sex. Three days...has been torture. And you're going to make it up to me, by doing whatever I ask of you."

Claire bit her lip seductively before pulling Alice on top of her.

"Your wish is my command."

Jeez..I really hope this makes sense. Its almost 4am and I'm drooling. I hope you guys like it. Definitely something random that I had fun with. Much love guys!


End file.
